Valves and associated valve assemblies play a critical role in fluid ends of high pressure pumps incorporating positive displacement pistons in multiple cylinders. Operating environments of the valves are often severe due to high pressures and cyclical impact between the valve body and the valve seat. These severe operating conditions can induce premature failure and/or leakage of the valve assembly. Moreover, fluid passing through the fluid end and contacting the valve assembly can include high levels of particulate matter from hydraulic fracturing operations. In hydraulic fracturing, a particulate slurry is employed to maintain crack openings in the geological formation after hydraulic pressure from the well is released. In some embodiments, alumina particles are employed in the slurry due to higher compressive strength of alumina relative to silica particles or sand. The particulate slurry can impart significant wear on contact surfaces of the valve and valve seat. Additionally, slurry particles can become trapped in the valve sealing cycle, resulting in further performance degradation of the valve assembly. In view of these problems, valve seats have been fabricated from a variety of hard and wear resistant materials, including cemented carbide. While exhibiting high hardness and wear resistance, carbide valve seats can undergo occasional catastrophic failure due to stresses induced in the carbide from installation and removal forces, application loading and the press fit with the fluid end.